


Prompt: Innocence; MCU; Natasha Romanov

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [80]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Natasha Romanov Angst, POV Natasha Romanov, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Natasha's reflections on people in danger of losing their innocence. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 2





	Prompt: Innocence; MCU; Natasha Romanov

Natasha knows what innocence truly lost looks like, and when she sees others who are damaged and in pain and full of hate or sadness or both but still have a shred of innocence they don’t realise is there, she tries her best to protect them from losing it.

She usually fails.

Clint believes she’s one of them, but she knows herself.

She didn’t even recognise what innocence truly was until she discovered the last shard of it in her was irrevocably forever gone, and sadly, this is the same case for most of the people she fails at protecting.


End file.
